Entre tú y yo
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: “El amor pequeño se muestra en las catástrofes el amor grande se prueba todos los días en las cosas pequeñas.”
1. Maldita Mania

**Coleccion Entre tú y yo**

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Título: **Maldita manía

**Tema:** Bolígrafo

**Autora:** Nati Ya – Chan

**Beta:** Elieta

**Classificación: **PG - 15

**Avisos:** Relación homosexual e incesto. Si no te gusta, no leas.

**OBS: **Punto de vista de Sam

**Sinopse: **"El amor pequeño se muestra en las catástrofes; el amor grande se prueba todos los días en las cosas pequeñas."

**N.A:** Esa colección ha sido hecha a partir de una idea que tuve en la escuela, en el primer día de vuelta a las clases del segundo semestre. Son mini fics con situaciones cotidianas entre Dean y Sam y una relación amorosa. Espero que les guste esta colección sin número previo de temas.

* * *

Dean tocó con sus labios por algunos segundos en el extremo, después abrió la boca y su lengua tocó levemente la punta.

Yo agarré con fuerza el borde de la mesa y respiré hondo.

La lengua de Dean contorneó la punta redonda dando un ligero mordisco.

Sentí la sangre correr más rápido por mis venas y acumularse en mi entrepierna.

Cuando Dean empezó a chupar, yo no aguanté.

- Ya vuelvo. – dije rápido, levantándome y fui hasta el baño.

Mis pantalones apretaban y yo me sentí caliente.

Maldito Dean y su manía de colocar el bolígrafo en la boca. Mordisqueándolo, chupándolo, teniéndolo entre sus labios.

Maldito bolígrafo.

Pero por algunos momentos, deseé ser aquel bolígrafo.

* * *

_Terminado en 30/07/2007_

_Traducido en 13/09/2007_

_Corregido el 16/09/07_


	2. Eres una chica, Sammy

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Título: **Eres una chica, Sammy

**Tema:** Pelo

**Autora:** Nati Ya – Chan

**Beta:** Elieta

**Classificación: **PG - 15

**Avisos:** Relación homosexual e incesto. Si no te gusta, no leas.

**OBS: **Punto de vista de Dean

**Sinops****is: **"El amor pequeño se muestra en las catástrofes; el amor grande se prueba todos los días en las cosas pequeñas."

---

A pesar de estar siempre peleando con Sammy a causa de su excesivo cuidado con su pelo, llegando a parecer una chica, tengo que admitir, aunque sea para mí mismo, cuánto amo ese pelo.

Adoro cuando se rasca la cabeza o se revuelve el pelo, esos movimientos me hipnotizan, aun más si vienen con una de sus sonrisas.

Adoro jugar con su pelo, sea para desordenarlo, irritarlo o darle un tirón, sin llegar a dañarlo, mientras hacemos el amor; porque son tan suaves que tengo ganas de dejar mi mano perderse entre sus hilos. Dios, estoy pareciendo tan gay pensando así. Me doy vergüenza a mí mismo.

El olor de melocotón que desprende el pelo de Sammy me encanta. Cuando estamos acostados y Sammy está entre mis brazos, coloco mi nariz en el tope de su cabeza y absorbo su olor hasta dormirme.

Ahora estoy acariciando su pelo con aquella tranquilidad tipica del post-orgasmo y siento su cuerpo estremecer, despúes percibo que estás riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy?

- Tú amas mi pelo –parpadeo y sonrío.

- No, a mí no me gusta tu pelo de chica, Samantha.

- A ti te gusta, si, pero nunca lo admitirás.

Y él está en lo cierto y es por eso que siempre aprovecho para reir de él.

- Yo sé que amas la textura y el olor de mi pelo. – entorno mis ojos fingiendo aburrimiento.

- ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que digo que eres una chica, Sammy –él mi mira y abre la boca, en segundos estás encima de mi e inmovilizas mis brazos.

- Te voy a mostrar quién es la chica, Dean –dice mirándome con la expresión de quien trama algo y siento tu mano soltándome, se dirige hacia abajo y rápidamente estás en mi trasero. Río fuertemente al comprenderlo todo. Me acercó a su oído y murmuro de la forma que sé que le gusta a Sammy cuando voy a "emplear el lenguaje sucio", como él mismo dice.

- Sammy, tú puedes hacérmelo una y otra vez, pero seguirás siendo una chica. – siento que se empalma al escucharme decir "hacérmelo". Fue una sorpresa descubrir lo mucho que le excita que le diga cosas sucias al oído.

- No soy una chica. – responde enfadado y yo río revolviendo su pelo mientras lo cayo con un beso.

Adoro irritar a Sammy, revolver su pelo, practicar sexo con él hasta perder la cabeza, cazar con él, no hacer nada con él, pero más que todo eso, adoro amar a Sammy.


End file.
